Fires Of Hell
by FiredLiberation
Summary: Its been 21 years since the Argarian-Frinz War. In just a few days it will be the 21st year the 2 nations will be celebrating peace. However a certain incident is about to change that. For good. Sending the 2 countries into a war of literal hell.
1. Chapter 1

*This is a (hopefully better) rewrite of a story i wrote and published a year or two ago. At the time i felt like i had done a great job, but after some time I looked back on the story and i felt it was rather raw and unedited. So much i decided to take it down. So after a year i have decided to rewrite it. If you have any tips or criticisms please do leave comments on what you have to say. It will help and i do appreciate it very much. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to the ace combat franchise except the OCs and this is all.

* * *

"As i got on the train leading towards Argaira From Newston-Osea's capitol, i double checked that i had brought all my things along. As soon as i did, I made my way to one of the rooms on the train. I was one of the picked journalists to travel there and cover a certain topic. One that still lingered in people's minds after so long."

"But i didn't think much about it. I had another report to complete before i get there. I pulled out the laptop and starting typing away, trying to finish it before dinner. I was pretty immersed in it and by the time i finished, i fell asleep. Well, for just a moment anyway.

"As I slowly fell into a deep sleep after 6 hours on my train after I finished my report, I was awaken by the ringing sound of the dinner bell. I hadn't realized I had been working for that long."

"I Stood up and wiped my tired and teary eyes as I put on my coat and headed towards the the coach where dinner was being served. There were a wide array of food but not many caught my interest. I ended up settling for some Seafood rice with baked Osean Sea Bass. My favourite."

"A young waiter saw me perhaps struggling to balance my food and drink immediately came to my aid and took me to a table. I thanked him and tipped him for his help. And I dig in to my food. Not too bad I though, taste just like home. I continued to eat as I gazed upon the scenery outside."

"The Argarian countryside was stunning. Dare I say better than some parts of Osea. Especially the mountains and hills. Osea barely has any kind of these places left. How I wished some parts of my country were left untouched sometimes."

"I finished my food and left the place, returning to my room going to sleep. I have an assignment tomorrow at the Complex at Argaria's Capitol-Armenia. I came here to cover the 21st anniversary of the Argarian-Frinz war. Hard to believe it's been 21 years since the war went by. I was only a kid back then, so I don't remember much. But going into tomorrow I hope there will be something interesting to be seen. I really don't want this to become another boring and generic event."

"The lights shutting off disrupted my thinking and it was for the better anyway perhaps. As I got onto the bed and fell asleep. A busy day tomorrow after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"The purpose of war is to obtain peace. The purpose of peace is to obtain war."-Sun Tzu

* * *

At the tip of the Armenian Air Force Base, final preperations were underway to celebrate the 21st year of peace between Argaria and Fazince. Most staff members had their hands full with for Colonel. Michael Anderson.

Anderson was one of the few remaining army personal to continue serving in the army since the Argarian-Fazin war 21 years ago. 17 at the time, at the age of 39 he is one of the most experienced in the air force and has seen many hours combat. More than 120 hours in fact. He also has been deployed to more than 8 countries ever since Argaria enrolled in the United Nations Peacekeeping Force(UNPF) since 2002, 19 years ago. He has seen many countries being devastated and has taken part in some of them himself. He felt sorry for some of them, especially Irazm, in which his operation he was forced to bomb refugee shelters because they were many high priority targets hiding among them. But he has never felt sympathy towards one nation. And that nation was Fazince.

Having actively taking part in the war since he was 17 when he first enrolled in the Argarian Air Force(AAF), he never once felt bad about killing the civilians and soldiers. Because he were brainwashed fools that were taught to hate Argaria ever since a young age. He has never participated in any activities, ceremonies and functions linked to Fazince or the peace celebrations between the 2 countries.

He descended from the stairs that connected the hangar to the main building with a toolbox and headed towards his plane and did his own maintainance. This was how he killed his free time usually. While doing so, someone called out to him. "Sir! What are you doing here?"

Anderson looked behind him and saw one of his Squadron mates- First Lt. Thomas Rodwell. Rodwell had been with the air force for 10 years but unlike Anderson, he wasn't active. He spent most of his time as a reserve or backup pilot until recently, where he requested a transfer as he felt he wanted more action. And he was transferred to Anderson's squadron as result- Lightning Squadron. Not liking the Fazins themselves much, he too usually skips out on events like today's.

"Not going to the event this year eh Rod?" Asked Anderson. To which he replied: "No sir. Rather be cleaning up the hangar. Don't really like the people there." As he continued to clean the squadron's hangar. "Been there a few times. Bunch of politicians and generals discussing nothing but worthless matters like who should host next years Intercontinential Football Cup. I mean I like football but if you go into an event like that there must be something more interesting to discuss other than that kind of shit." Rodwell continued.

"Got any papers today anyway?" Anderson snapped his fingers asking for today's paper while continuing his work on the plane. Rodwell snatched the copy of The Outlook and tossed it to him. He received it, stopped his work and started reading the sports section. Ignoring the headlines of the 21st anniversary.

"Armenia City 3-2 Welfjord United, SDFC 1-4 Klinstown... never mind. Nothing but 3rd division matches today and news section today which is just cringe worthy." He commented as he tossed the paper away and continued to work on his plane. "When we're done with this, how about we go for some food sir? My treat." Offered the younger compatriot as he finished cleaning the place. Anderson declined however, saying that he go on ahead without him as he still needed an hour or so to complete his work. And so he left the hangar, leaving the Colonel alone in his work.

Until half an hour later when an alarm was sounded and his work was interrupted. Except this wasn't a normal alrarm.

It was an emergency sortie alarm.

* * *

As he quickly dressed and put on his Fighter Pilot suit, he headed to the briefing room for the quick overview of what happened. Rodwell was already in there and so were the rest of his squadron mates- Staff Sergeant Simon Grendall and Technical Seargent Max Bryon. Both experienced, but not as him or Rodwell. The new AWACS( Airborne warning and control system) officer was going to brief them. Anderson however could not remember his name. It didn't matter as the officer reintroduced himself and started the briefing.

"Ah... Yes, Officer Richard Fowell. I will be the AWACS for this sortie." He said in a sheepish tone. "About 9 minutes ago, our radars at the north point of Armenia have detected multiple unknown aircraft penetrating and entering Argarian air space, which uh... is a violation on a very high level." The young officer said as he sort of struggled for words. First timer, Anderson thought, as the briefing continued. "Like I said. We have no idea what these aircraft are or what are their motives or where they are from, so we have to take immediate action. You are requested to deploy and escort them back here so we can intterogate them. That... is all." He ended as the squadron got ready for sortie. "Some lovely buggers eh? Interrupting our celebration day 't they have chosen someone else?" Grendall remarked as he felt annoyed that his celebration time had to be cut off. "I agree sir why us?" The young gun Max chimed in as well, as the team headed towards their planes while the hangar doors were opening.

"Because if they did so, some other poor leader is gonna have to listen to his whiny squadron mates complain about the same thing too. Just suck it up and do it. Its not like it will take the whole day." Replied the leader as the squadron got into their planes. "He's right you know. If all goes to plan, you still have 6 hours left for celebrating." Said Rodwell through radio.

"All right, enough talk. Lightning Squadron, lets roll."


	3. Chapter 3

As the 4 Su-35s slowly ascended up into the northern tip of the Argarian Hemisphere, the pilots checked all of their equipment and made sure everything was right and made corrections and adjustments if not. Just when they were about to come within contact and visual distance of the unknown aircraft, a voice appeared on the radio. "Uh, Lightning Squadron do you read? This is Operator Richard Fowell, my code name for the mission is Vulture. Sorry i forgot to tell you that. But are you within visual distance of the unknown aircraft over?" "Read you loud and clear Vulture. We are approaching the unknown aircraft and we see them. I estimate we are another 30 Kilometres away." Replied flight leader Anderson. "Remember, you aren't allowed to open fire on them. Our mission is to escort the aircraft back to Armenian Air Field Base. I repeat, you cannot open fire on them unless it is specified." The young operator reminded the crew.

"We know that Vulture.. It isn't our first deployment. But have you managed to identify the aircraft yet?" Questioned Lightning 3-Byron. "Uh…. No. We cannot identify the aircraft at the moment for some reason. It seems that they are using some sort of electronic disruption or scrambler device to prevent identification." Fowell answered. "Well enough talk. We are right behind them now. Switching to open channel to speak to them." Rodwell said as he turned the button of the radio to the left to switch it to an open channel.

" _Attention unidentified aircraft. This is the Lightning Squadron operating under the Argarian Air force. Please switch your coordinates, turn your radio to open channel so we can guide you to the nearest airfield. Please respond."_

* * *

"Sir, no way we can continue to ignore them now. They are right behind us now and have probably primed their weapons on us." Said one of the pilots of the unknown squadron. "Then we strike first. We eliminate them before they can do anything. Go!" Commanded the leader in a thick Fazin accent, gesturing his hands to shift into an assault formation to counter the Su-35s. "Up the scrambler another level. Disable all communication. And if they attack us, turn on our 'identification'." Was the last thing the commander said before leading the squadron towards the Argarian aircraft readying all weapons and firing.

"No reply… Should we ready our weapons?" Asked Grendall as they waited for 5 minutes. "Wait. Vulture, no sort of communication. Can we prim…." The message was cut short with a warning siren going off in Anderson's plane. "FCR targeting systems! Bandits! Evade!" Yelled the leader as the aircraft scrambled to avoid missiles and gunfire from the unknown craft. "Deploy counter attack formation, don't let them get a bead on you! Vulture are we clear!?" The leader continued to ask without reply as static filled the radio. " Screw it. Weapons free!" Said the leader as all aircraft armed with their weapons and the battle started.

"We finish this as fast as possible, lets show these guys who's boss." "Eliminate them. Show them no mercy." Said both leaders who clashed against each other head on leading their squadron. After a slight clash and exchange of fire between both sides, eventually the Argarians gained the upper hand and demolished the unknown aircrafts completely. "No….. We lost…" Said the leader of the unknown squadron with his plane near exploding. "At least… I have.. achieved my duty….." He spurted his last words as the plane exploded into a million a pieces. "Didn't even break a sweat. I don't even think we took damage!" Said Byron cockily as they flew over the destructed remains of the enemy. "…Something isn't right." Anderson said. "What do you mean?" Asked Rodwell when the radio static cut off and Vulture's voice was heard.

* * *

"Sir I cannot get in contact with the squadron sir." Said one of the communications officer to Fowell as they tried to contact Lightning Squadron , but for some reason couldn't. "Keep trying. I don't understand what's wrong.." Replied the young officer as he continued to stare at the radio, wondering what was disrupting it. "Sir 5 minutes and we haven't got a thing. Should we.." "Wait, keep quiet private." Said Fowell as 4 blips appeared on radar flashing, he leaned forward and took a closer look at the blips. "Ok, so the unidentified aircraft are civilian airplanes… Wait. Why are their weapons primed and armed?" Asked the operator curiously as the tracker on the squadron displayed that their weapons were armed and fired.

"Oh no."

"STOP THEM! RADIO IN NOW! TELL THEM THEY ARE ATTACKING CIVILIAN AIRCRAFT!" Yelled the operator suddenly as he realised what was likely going on over the northern border. "Sir we are trying everything we can, we still haven't got a response." Replied one of the other communications officer calmly as he continued to radio the squadron hoping to establish contact with them. "No….! This cannot be happening…! Have you still not got in touch with them!?" Fowell said as he nearly went into a breakdown. "Sir I assure you we are trying everything in our power to try and reach them, we have no response." Replied the same communications officer. The situation didn't change for the next 5 minutes or so. Then, radio contact was established.

"Sir, we have them on the line…" Said the officer as Fowell grabbed the headset and turned it on and simply said:

"What have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4

"When I wished for something interesting to happen, I didn't exactly mean that a war would break up. But that was exactly what happened. In the middle of the press conference between the 2 countries where their ministers were talking and doing the regular stuff-shaking hands, exchanging a few words, suddenly the announcement came that the press conference was called off. They ushered all journalists to get out of the hall. Along with perhaps 1000 other journalists, we had no idea what was going on."

"I was stuck outside the hall for 2 hours, waiting for some sort of news or announcement to happen, and nothing happened. I then got sick of waiting and went to find something to eat at the airport nearby. And that was a good call too. Because while having my dinner, it was only then I got a call from one of my executive friends who informed me that a war had been declared on Argaria by Fazince."

"Apparently a squadron of planes flying over the Argarian border were shot down by an Argarian squadron, causing massive outrage and a cry for war was called by the Fazin citizens. Argaria and its people were wanted. And during the 2 hour lockout diplomatic discussions were ongoing and they didn't reach an agreement, resulting in a full out war. And just in time, I was booked on a plane out of a warzone and back to homeland, Osea for a break."

"Or so I thought at the time."

"A few days after I was back in Osea, I was given a new task. To cover the war between the 2 countries. Thank god I was just assigned to cover the places that were conquered by either country, with journalist 'protection'. Yeah right, as if that would make me feel any safer. It could have been worse, so my complaints stop there."

"As I flew back to Armenia a week after war was declared, the place changed drastically. The place was taken by Fazince, with their flags in place of Argaria's. Most of the airport was left untouched though. I couldn't say the same for the city once I was outside though. Defence forces were everywhere throughout the city in preparation for a counter attack from the Argarians. Just then, as I was about to get into a cab that would take me to my hotel, a giant floating plane hovered past us."

"I pointed up to the sky and asked the cab driver, who was a Fazin what the thing was. He told me it was 'Naga', the machine which would win them the war, that was all he knew. However, he disagreed to the war being started in the first place. He kept talking about peace between the 2 countries and how he thought that it shouldn't have been broken. He was good company, I talked with him all the way to the hotel. Where I gave him extra for the company. He gladly accepted it and gave me his number, and muttered goodbye in Fazin and went off. If I ever need a taxi, I probably would call him."

"After checking in to the hotel room I found an old paper on the hallway in front of my room and picked it up. 'ARGARIAN PILOTS TERMINATED FROM AIR FORCE AFTER BLOODSHED' It was about the downing of the civilian planes a week ago. I threw it aside and lay on the bed before heading to work. I could only hope that my stay here would be as short as possible. I don't want to stay in a warzone for long, and besides that, I'll never be able to get used to the awful weather and food here anyway."

"I thought to myself as I got up and snapped some photos of the city and started to type away on my PC."


	5. Chapter 5

"Never thought I would have to be their operations officer after that incident." Said Fowell quitely to himself as he stood in the briefing room booting up the system for briefings. Nearly after 2 months of declaring war, Argaria had been on the defence at all moments. Not once they could launch an attack or counter attack. All because of the dammed thing. Naga.

He cursed to himself about the inhumane and cruel ways that were used by the Fazins in the war. Not taking any soldiers prisoners, leaving civilians on the streets and using places like hospitals as defence/hostage zones. He despised all of it. But he couldn't say anything. 98% of the country was lost in just those 2 months. And now a squadron of bombers were approaching the last land that still belonged to Argaria. Iverns, a northern part of Argaira that most mountains were, and also their last line of defence. And they were right in it. The air force had no suitable or capable pilots for the mission. Without a choice. The 4 pilots that shot down the 'civilian planes' were recalled.

* * *

"Bloody pricks. Only calling us up when we REALLY are needed. Might as well not do so and let Aragria fall to Fazince. Their officers might be less stubborn and blockhead like." Said Byron as he suited up for the mission with his squadron mates. "Damn right." Added Grendall as he put on his boots while Rodwell

refused to comment. And Anderson commented: "Heh, better then being stuck with the ground units waiting to get bombed at any moment. You rather stick with the suspension?" as he ushered them towards the briefing room, refusing to make eye contact with Richard. And they all stood in an awkward silence until he decided to break the ice.

"Lets put whats in the past in the past. We have greater things at stake now. Right?" The officer said as no one replied. He went on with the briefing. "About 20 minutes ago, a few bomber squadrons have been spotted by our scouts on lookout, likely B-52 Stratofortresses. As of the current situation, this is the final nail in the coffin for us should we lose Iverns. It is the only remaining piece of land we have left after all. Objectives of your deployment are simple, destroy all enemy bombers before they can do harm to us. If even one bomber gets through, we are done for. My code name for the mission is the same as before- Vulture. That is... all. Dismissed." Ended the young officer as the squadron prepared for deployment. "Same shite mistakes as last time..." Said Anderson as they got towards the hangar.

"Hang on, I didn't even realise or ask, what planes are we gonna use?" Asked Rodwell as he realised they didn't know what planes they were getting. "We'll see soon enough." Said Grendall as he opened the hangar gates and revealed their planes. "Eh, could be worse." Said Byron as the 4 F-18s stood in front of them. "Looks like they did repaint our squadron markings and insignia on them though. That makes me hate them less by 1%." He said again as they got in their planes. "Enough talking Lightning 4. Squad, roll out." Ordered Anderson as the planes moved out one by one, shooting up into the clear afternoon skies. Where war would be waged up above soon enough. "

The 4 planes started climbing to combat altitude and got into attack formation. "Remember, no wasting ammo. We don't have much." Reminded Anderson as they started to approach the bomber squadrons. "Vulture to Lightning Squadron, do you see the enemy formation on your radar?" Asked Fowell as soon as they reached combat distance. "Rog, we see them Vulture." He replied towards the officer. "All units engage." The commander ordered as the defence of Iverns began. "Raider 1-1, we've got hostiles on our 12." Said one of the members on board the bomber to the lead flight as the 4 planes approached the first wave of bombers. "What? They still have an air force and planes? No matter. We'll destroy their base. Must be just some rookie pilots." Replied the flight lead in a mocking tone. "Raider 1-1 to all Raiders we have encountered light resistance of 4 enemy planes. Repeat we have encountered 4 enemy planes. Likely their last line of defence." Said 1-1 as all the other planes approached the airspace.

"Firing." Said Byron as the missiles striked the first B-52 and blew up. "Light em up." Anderson said as the assault on the bombers began. The B-52s stood little chance against the Multirole jets, especially without flares, as the first and second squads were destroyed without much fuss. "Raider 1-1 this is Raider 3-1 and 4-1, what is the situation over?" Asked another flight lead to the downed as they approached the base, unaware of what was going on or happened. "Enemy Jets ahead! Looks like Raider 1-1 and 2-1s squadrons were eliminated!" Shouted the spotter on one of the B-52s. "Shit, we're sitting ducks out here! We should have asked for escorts!" Said another member. "Not even breaking a sweat here." Commented Grendall cockily as the 20MM cannon and missiles took out the the bombers. "That's most of them downed. One more Vulture?" Questioned 2-Rodwell to Fowell. "Yes, one more squadron on radar. This is the last one." The officer replied as the 5 blips approached the squadron.

"I see them." Byron said as the squadron approached the last bombers. "Easy targets." As they laid waste to them. "Mission accomplished! Good Job Lightning Squadron. Return to base." Said Vulture as the planes turned back to Iverns Air Field. "Not half bad for some people who haven't flown a plane in 2 months huh?" Asked Rodwell. "Didn't even break a sweat." Added Grendall. "All right, all right. Just head back to base for debrief Vulture out." Said the officer as he turned off comms and readied himself for the debriefing.

As the 4 Hornets lined up and landed, the 4 pilots got out of their planes and into the base, with what little personal the air force and army had left congratulating and celebrating with them for their small moment of victory and glory.


End file.
